


masquerade

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve is looking forward to the Governor’s Ball
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 11, masquerade

Unlike Danny, who went into complaint overdrive when the Governor’s Ball was announced a masquerade, masks compulsory, Steve is looking forward to it. “Of course you and Noelani aren’t telling one another what you’re wearing,” Danny grumbles. “You and your covert ops...”

Steve hasn’t lost his touch because his arms slide around Noelani immediately. “Doctor Cunha, I presume?” 

“How did you know it was me?” If he hadn’t before, the pout, the only visible part of her face, would give it away. “Did Tani spill the beans?” 

“She didn’t have to.” He smiles, pulls her close. “I’d know you anywhere.”


End file.
